Gone
by ruka17
Summary: Because you were here but not anymore, I can't breathe because you're not next to me, I can't linger around you anymore, I am dying but right now, You're not here. Terinspirasi dari lagu Sistar19. It's BAP Yaoi fanfiction. Oneshot. Cast: DAEJAE, BANGHIM, JONGLO.


**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**I'M COME BACK AGAIN**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO BASHING | NO FLAME | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title  
GONE**

**Length  
ONESHOT**

**Rating  
PG-15 (T)**

**Genre  
ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYS LOVE (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author  
RUKA17**

**Cast/main cast  
DAEHYUN, YOUNGJAE**

**Support cast**

**YONGGUK, HIMCHAN, ZELO, JONGUP**

**Disclaimer**

**Youngjae milik Daehyun, Daehyun milik author #digantung Daewon.**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, ****alur ****maksa baget****, gaje,**** garing,****bahasa alien (?)**

.

.

**Thanks to my bias: Hyorin & Bora (Sistar19) yang telah memberikan inspirasinya pada author lewat lagu mereka – GONE NOT AROUND ANY LONGGER – sehingga terciptalah epep abal-abal ini. FF ini juga terinspirasi saat author sedang main RP. Ga tau apa itu RP? Silahkah cari sendiri. Dan juga author ingin berterima kasih untuk mereka yang ada dibelakang layar ini #berasa buat film ^^**

**OK. Let's read and CHENKAIDOt **

.

.

.

_N__iga itda eobseu nikka useul suga eobseo_

_G__yeote eobseu nikka mangga jyeoman_

_G__aneun nae moseubi__neomu sirheo nan_

_Nan__ije gidael got jocha eobseo_

_( __Because you were here __but not anymore_

_I can't smile__ b__ecause you're not next to me_

_I keep breaking down__I hate it _

_N__ow I have no place to lean on__ )_

_._

_._

_._

Udara pagi yang segar berhembus melalui celah-celah jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Daehyun membuka perlahan matanya yang serasa sangat berat. Aroma selimut dan empuknya kasur membuat dirinya enggan untuk sekedar beralih dari atas _king size bed_ yang membuatnya nyaman itu. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping. Dilihatnya wajah seorang namja yang masih tertidur lelap dibalik selimut yang hangat layaknya seorang putri. Terlihat senyuman yang terulas dibibir Daehyun ketika ia menatap intens namja yang ada disampingnya itu. Digerakkannya tangannya kearah pipi mulus namja itu, lalu dielusnya dengan lembut.

"Youngjae~ah…ireona…" bisik Daehyun pada namja itu

Namja yang dipanggil Youngjae itu hanya menggerakkan sedikit badannya, enggan untuk bangun dan masih ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

"Eummm…" gumam Youngjae dengan mata masih tertutup

"Youngjae~ah…ireona…" bisik Daehyun lagi seraya mengecup pipi Youngjae

Bukannya segera membuka matanya dan bangun, Youngjae malah memeluk erat tubuh namja yang ada disampingnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja itu.

"Jae masih ngantuk," rengek Youngjae manja

Daehyun membalas pelukan Youngjae dan mengelus surai kehitaman sang empunya, "Ini uda pagi jae~ah…ayo bangun…dilarang malas-malasan…"

"Shireo! Jae masih ngantuk. 10 menit lagi," rayu Youngjae

Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Araseo…araseo…10 menit lagi."

**-10 menit berlalu-**

"Youngjae~ah…uda 10 menit…ayo bangun," ujar Daehyun kembali mengusap pipi Youngjae

"Eummm..araseo…" balas Youngjae seraya bangun dengan mata masih tertutup dan duduk bersandar diatas ranjang.

Daehyun ikut bersandar disamping youngjae. "Uda siang, basuhlah dirimu," ujar Daehyun seraya mengacak-acak rambut Youngjae.

"Eummm..araseo..araseo.." balas Youngjae. Baru saja ia ingin pergi membasuh diri, ia tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan sehelai benang apapun kecuali sebuah boxer yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Youngjae menoleh kearah Daehyun dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan, "Daehyun~ah…Apa semalam jae tidur tanpa mengenakan apapun?"

Daehyun pun mengerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Youngjae dan berbisik didekat kuping Youngjae, "Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam heum?" Daehyun menunjukkan seringainya dan kembali berbisik, "You're so hot baby."

Sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Daehyun berhasil membuat wajah Youngjae merah padam.

'Apa semalam aku dan Daehyun melakukan itu lagi?' pikiran Youngjae kini melayang kemana-mana. 'Ah…tidak…tidak… kalau aku melakukan itu dengannya kenapa badanku tidak merasakan sakit apapun?'

Daehyun yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan Youngjae hanya terdiam, berusaha menahan tawanya.

'Dasar Youngjae pabbo. Semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa.' – batin Daehyun

Youngjae malas untuk mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Ia pun berangsur bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri. Tak lama kemudian Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi. Pandangannya diedarkan keseluruh ruang kamar itu, mencari sosok namja yang selalu ingin ia lihat. Ia pun turun kebawah, menuju ke dapur dan disana ia mendapati Daehyun sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk sesuatu yang ada ditangannya.

Youngjae pergi menghampiri namja itu, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Namja yang dipeluknya itu pun menoleh kearah Youngjae. "Waeyo eum?" ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Youngjae seraya melihat gelas yang dipegang oleh Daehyun

"Aku membuatkanmu susu hangat. Minumlah," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan segelas susu pada Youngjae.

Ia pun mengambil susu yang diberikan padanya dan menghabiskan susu itu, lalu memberikan gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi susu itu pada Daehyun.

"Good boy," ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak surai kehitaman Youngjae

"Daehyun~ah… Hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal apapun. Sekarang kita mau kemana? Pergi memancing? Piknik? Ketaman bermain? Belanja? Nonton? Main game?" ujar Youngjae dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Daehyun kebingungan.

"Yak..yak..tanyanya satu satu dong…" balas Daehyun

Youngjae hanya tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita piknik saja?" ujar Daehyun

"Piknik kemana?"

"Ke taman bunga sakura. Sekarang kan sedang musim semi. Pasti bunga-bunga disana sedang bermekaran."

"Eumm…Youngjae setuju…kkaja!" ujar Youngjae dengan penuh semangat

Ia pun segera pergi kembali kekamar dan mengemas barang-barang yang ia perlukan untuk pergi piknik bersama dengan Daehyun.

"Aku tadi bilang pada manajer Kang kalau kita akan pergi hari ini. Aku juga sudah bilang untuk meminjam mobil padanya," ujar Daehyun seraya memperlihatkan kunci mobil yang ada ditangannya

"Yeah…hari ini kita piknik! Kkaja!" ujar Youngjae seraya menarik Daehyun masuk kedalam mobil

Daehyun memutar kunci mobil dan menyalakan gas. Mobilpun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ketempat yang mereka tuju.

.

_Hari yang cerah_

_Angin sepoi yang berhembus_

_Bunga sakura yang berterbangan_

_Disaat itulah aku selalu teringat padamu_

_Wahai pangeran pengisi hatiku_

.

Youngjae turun dari mobil sedan hitam yang membawanya pergi bersama Daehyun ketempat yang telah mereka rencanakan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, hanya sekedar untuk merasakan angin sejuk yang berhembus menyapu kulitnya. Ia pun berlari kesebuah pohon sakura besar yang ada didekat danau. Ia pun terdiam melihat kearah pohon sakura itu.

"Indah…" gumamnya seraya tersenyum

CLIK!

Terdengar suara sebuah kamera yang menangkap gambar. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping dan dilihatnya seorang namja yang sedang mengambil potret dirinya.

"Perfect," ujar namja itu seraya melihat hasil jepretannya

"Daehyun~ah…kita duduk disini saja…" ujar Youngjae seraya menunjuk tempat dibawah pohon sakura besar itu dan dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Daehyun.

Mereka pun mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa dan menatanya dibawah pohon sakura.

"Daehyun~ah…aku pinjam kameranya…" ujar Youngjae seraya mengulurkan tangannya, menerima kamera yang diulurkan Daehyun padanya.

Ia pun bangkit berdiri. Mengambil gambar pemandangan yang ada disana. "Sungguh indah…"

Sementara itu, Daehyun asik memandangi bunga sakura yang berterbangan, menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon sakura, memakai headset kesayangannya, mendengarkan alunan music classic, lalu memejamkan matanya.

CLIK!

Youngjae menekan sebuah tombol pada kameranya dan mengambil potret namja yang sedang tertidur itu. "Kau bahkan lebih indah dari bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran itu," gumamnya seraya tersenyum.

Ia pun pergi menghampiri namja itu dan duduk disampingnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu namja itu. Menggenggan erat tangan namja yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya itu, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya. Namja yang ada disampingnya itu tersadar akan kehadiran Youngjae. Dibalasnya genggaman Youngjae, lalu digerakkannya kepalanya sedikit, melihat kearah Youngjae yang tertidur dipundaknya dan dikecupnya lembut bibir Youngjae.

"Saranghaeyo Yoo Youngjae," ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Youngjae

Terlihat sebuah senyuman yang terulas dibibir Youngjae. 'Nado saranghae Jung Daehyun' – ujar Youngjae dalam hati.

Youngjae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Daehyun. Tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Daehyun tidak membalas genggamannya lagi.

"Daehyunie~…" ujar Youngjae

Tak ada sahutan dari namja yang dipangilnya itu

"Daehyunie~…" ujar Youngjae lagi

Tetap tak ada sahutan.

Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Daehyun dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Daehyun

"Daehyunie~~~ ireona…"

Tak ada respon dari Daehyun.

Youngjae pun kembali memanggil-manggil nama namja itu dan seketika itu juga wajahnya shock melihat darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari hidung Daehyun.

"Daehyun~ah…ireona…" ujar Youngjae mulai terisak seraya membersihkan darah yang mengucur dari hidung Daehyun dan memeluk erat tubuh namja itu.

Daehyun pun berangsur sadar. Ia dapat merasakan pundaknya yang basah dan mendengar suara isakan ditelinganya. Ia pun membalas pelukan tubuh namja yang kini gementaran itu.

"Youngjae~ah…waeyo eum?"

Youngjae yang sadar bahwa Daehyun telah terbangun segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap namja itu dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau sudah sadar? Appo?" ujar Youngjae masih terisak

Daehyun memasang wajah kebingungannya. "Waeyo? Nan gwenchana…"

"Jinjjayo? Tapi tadi Dae ga sadarkan diri. Dae juga mimisan."

'Mimisan? Youngjae melihatku mimisan? Damn it! Kenapa bisa sampai dia melihatku mimisan? Daehyun pabbo.' – batin Daehyun

Youngjae kembali memeluk erat namja itu. "Daehyun sakit? Ayo kita pergi ke dokter."

"Aaa..aniyeo..Dae ga sakit kok..nan gwenchana…" elak Daehyun

"Tapi tadi Dae mimisan. Jae takut Dae kenapa-kenapa," ujar Youngjae seraya mengeratkan pelukkannya

"Nde? Mungkin Dae hanya kepanasan. Jadinya mimisan deh…" Daehyun terpaksa berbohong pada Youngjae

"Jinjjayo?" Youngjae kembali menatap Daehyun

"Eummm…" ujar Daehyun seraya mengangguk pelan

Daehyun merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah dan mengajak Youngjae untuk kembali ke dorm. "Youngjae~ah…kkaja kita pulang ke dorm."

"Eummm…aku yang menyetir mobilnya," ujar Youngjae seraya mengambil kunci mobil

.

.

.

**DORM BAP**

.

Daehyun menatap wajah dirinya yang terpantul dicermin kamar mandi.

"Lihatlah! Kau sangat buruk Jung Daehyun," gerutunya pada sosok yang ada dicermin

"Kau membiarkan Youngjae melihatmu seperti tadi…tsk…dasar Daehyun pabbo!"

Seeerrrrrr….

Air yang bergemericik yang keluar dari keran kini tidak lagi berwarna putih jernih. Warnanya kini berubah menjadi merah karena tetesan darah yang jatuh kedalam genangan air.

Daehyun kembali membasuh wajahnya. "Ck…kenapa sekarang aku lebih sering mimisan…gawat kalau sampai ketahuan lagi."

Setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Digerakkannya tubuhnya kearah nakas yang terletak disebelah ranjang berukuran king size. Dibukanya laci bagian atas dan diambilnya sepucuk surat putih. Pada surat tersebut terlihat sebuah logo dan tulisan 'Hasil Laboratorium RS Seoul'. Ia membuka surat itu. Membacanya dalam diam, lalu kembali menutup surat itu rapat-rapat.

Sementara itu Youngjae sedang asik mengutak atik kamera yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengambil beberapa gambar di taman.

"Daehyun~ah…kemarilah…!" teriak Youngjae dari ruang tengah

"Neeee~~~" sahut Daehyun yang dibalas dengan teriakan dari kamarnya

Daehyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan pergi menghampiri Youngjae.

"Waeyo?"

"Kemarilah..lihatlah.." ujar Youngjae seraya memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya

"Uwaaa…daebak…!" ujar Daehyun melihat hasil yang diambil oleh Youngjae

"Keren kan?! Tapi kita tidak sempat foto bersama disana. Padahal backgroundnya sangat bagus." Youngjae mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu

"Hahaha…kapan-kapan kita bisa kesana lagi…" ujar Daehyun

"Jinjjayo?" ujar Youngjae bersemangat

"Eummm…" Daehyun membalas dengan anggukkan

Youngjae serta merta memeluk tubuh namja yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Waeyo eum?" ujar Daehyun seraya menatap kedua manik indah milik Youngjae

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku," ujar Youngjae

"Kau ini bicara apa eum?"

"Entahlah…Jae merasa Dae akan pergi dari sisi Jae…"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," balas Daehyun

"Janji?" ujar Youngjae seraya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Daehyun  
"Eummm…Dae janji…" ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum dan mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking milik Youngjae

Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Daehyun. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup lembut bibir manis Daehyun.

.

_Mianhae…nan jeongmal mianhae_

_I'm sorry I can't hold you anymore_

.

Daehyun membalas kecupan hangat yang diberikan padanya dan tanpa disadarinya air matapun menetes jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

Youngjae sibuk celingukan mencari-cari seseorang di dalam dorm. Zelo yang melihatnya segera pergi menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa hyung?" ujar Zelo seraya menepuk pundak Youngjae

"Ah..Zelo~ah..apa kau lihat daehyunie?" tanya Youngjae

"Daehyun hyung? Aniyeo…aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Coba kau tanyakan pada gukkie hyung."

"Araseo..araseo.." Youngjae pun segera pergi ke tempat kerja dimana Yongguk sering menghabiskan waktunya menulis lagu. Ia pun membuka pintu sebuah kamar dipojok koridor dan mendapati Yongguk yang sedang mencorat coret diatas Ipad miliknya.

"Hyung…kau lihat daehyunie?" tanya Youngjae membuyarkan konsentrasi Yongguk pada Ipadnya

"Daehyunie? Tadi ia pergi ke dance room. Katanya ia ingin berlatih koreografi bersama jongup," balas Youngjae

"Araseo…gumawoo hyung," ujar Youngjae seraya pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia hampir saja menabrak Himchan yang berjalan keruang kerja Yongguk sambil membawa hot coffee.

"Yak..aisshhh…untung saja tidak tumpah," gerutu Himchan.

"Mainhae hime hyung…" ujar Youngjae seraya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menghilang dari pandangan himchan

"Tsk..Dasar anak itu…" gerutu Himchan

.

.

.

**DANCE PRACTICE ROOM**

.

"Aaahhh~ aku capek… Jonguppie…kita berhenti dulu," ujar Daehyun seraya merebahkan dirinya diatas lantai

"Ne hyung…aku juga capek," balas Jongup seraya pergi keluar ruangan

"Kau mau kemana?" teriak Daehyun

"Aku mau pergi mengambil minuman," balas Jongup

"Ambilkan juga untukku!" teriak Daehyun lagi

"Otte~~~"

Daehyun melemaskan kembali otot-ototnya setelah hampir 3 jam nonstop berlatih koreografi dengan Jongup. Dan tanpa disadarinya, darah segar keluar kembali dari hidungnya dan memberikan bercak merah pada T-shirt yang ia kenakan.

"Aisshhh…kenapa keluar lagi disaat seperti ini?!" ujar Daehyun seraya membersihkan darah dihidungnya

Tiba-tiba Daehyun merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Ternyata kau disini eoh?" ujar seorang namja

Daehyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Youngjae disana.

"Yak..Daehyun~ah! Kau tahu…kau…" kata-kata Youngjae terhenti ketika ia melihat bercak merah di kaos milik Daehyun

"Daehyun~ah…kau mimisan lagi?" Youngjae memegang pipi Daehyun dan matanya menatap Daehyun, menyorotkan kekhawatiran.

"Jangan bilang kau kepanasan lagi. Disini tidak ada sinar matahari."

"Hahaha…itu…mungkin aku kecapekan karena latihan dance tadi…" elak Daehyun seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Jangan bohong lagi padaku. Ayo kita pergi ke dokter sekarang juga," ujar Youngjae seraya menggeret Daehyun

"Shireo!" teriak Daehyun seraya menampis tangan Youngjae

"Yak..! Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae tidak habis pikir dengan watak Daehyun yang bandel. "Hanya cek ke dokter tidak masalahkan?!"

"Shireo! Nomu Shireo!"

Bukan masalah cek ke dokter yang dikhawatirkan oleh Daehyun. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah apa yang nantinya terjadi kalau Younjae sampai tahu ia sedang sakit.

"Jangan paksa aku. Aku tidak suka!" bentak Daehyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang terpatung disana

.

.

.

"Tsk…dasar anak itu. Bandel sekali. Aissshhh…molla.." gumam Youngjae seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Dimana Ipad ku ya?"

Youngjae mencari-cari Ipad miliknya diatas kasur, dibawah selimut, dan dilemari pakaian.

"Tidak ada…dimana tadi kutaruh ya?"

Youngjae membuka satu per satu laci meja. Ia tidak sengaja menemukan sepucuk surat yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa ini?"

Diambilnya surat itu dan dibukanya perlahan.

"Hasil laboratorium? Punya siapa? Aku tidak pernah cek ke dokter. Apa ini punya Daehyun?"

Dibacanya surat itu dengan seksama.

"Menurut hasil analisa laboratorium, Anda terkena penyakit…" Youngjae menghentikan ucapannya. Shock atas apa yang terpampang dihadapannya.

"Ini semua bohongkan? Iyakan Daehyun~ah?" gumam Youngjae

Youngjae kembali membaca surat yang ada ditangannya dan berulang kalipun ia baca hasilnya tetap sama. Youngjae tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya yang melemas. Ia terduduk diatas lantai sambil menangis dalam diam. Memeluk erat surat itu dan meremas dadanya. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi…hanya mimpi…

"Kanker darah…kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku?"

.

_Niga itda eobseu nikka_

_sumeul swil su eobseo_

_gyeote eobseu nikka meomul sudo eobseo_

_naneun jugeo ganeunde neoneun_

_jigeum eobtneunde_

_eobtneunde eobtneunde _

_( Because you were here_

_but not anymore, I can't breathe_

_Because you're not next to me,_

_I can't linger around you anymore_

_I am dying but right now,_

_You're not here, not here, not here )_

_._

Youngjae berdiri diatas balkon, menatap kearah langit yang dihiasi oleh ribuan bintang yang bertaburan disana. Dirasakannya hembusan angin malam yang membelai wajahnya dan juga pelukkan hangat seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" ujar Daehyun lembut seraya menyandarkan dagunya diatas pundak Youngjae

"Kau bohong padaku…" ujar Youngjae terisak

Daehyun tahu pasti ini suara tangisan Youngjae. 'Ada apa dengan dirinya?' – batin Daehyun

Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Youngjae dan menatapnya intens. Membelai pipinya, menghapus tetesan berlian yang keluar dari kedua manik Youngjae.

"Waeyo eum?"

"Kau bohong padaku Daehyun~ah. Kau sakitkan? Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

'Anak ini sudah tahu semuanya? Oh Tuhan…apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku sedang sakit?" tanya Daehyun

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku tahu semuanya darimana. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku eoh? Kau anggap aku ini apa?"

Daehyun memeluk namja yang ada dihadapannya itu. Membelai lembut surai kehitaman sang empunya. "Mianhae…nan jeongmal mianhae…maaf…aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

Kembali terdengar isakkan yang terlontar dari bibir Youngjae.

Daehyun melepas pelukkannya dan membelai pipi Youngjae. "Uljima eummm…nan gwenchana…"

"Pabbo…dasar Daehyun pabbo…kau sakit…masih bisa bilang tidak apa-apa…pabbo…" isak Youngjae seraya menggenggam tangan Daehyun dipipinya.

"Nan jeongmal gwenchana…" ujar Daehyun tersenyum

"Kau sakit…tapi masih bisa tersenyum..dasar pabbo.."

Daehyun kembali tersenyum.

"Kau janji padaku. Kau janji akan selalu disisiku. Kau masih ingat itukan?"

"Eummm..aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas…"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Aku akan mencarikanmu dokter terbaik dari yang terbaik didunia ini."

"Tidak perlu…" Daehyun memotong ucapannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Youngjae yang basah karena tetesan air matanya. "Kau lah dokter terbaik bagiku. Kau dokter juga obat bagiku." Daehyun kembali mengecup bibir Youngjae dan tanpa disadarinya air matapun turun

_._

_Tuhan…ku mohon…jangan ambil dirinya dari sisiku…_

_._

_Wae iri nan tto babogati _

_haruga meolge sideureo gaji_

_bicheul irheun kkot cheoreom_

_geudael irheo beorin nan geujeo_

_apeuda apeudaneun_

_mal ppunya seulpeuda nahonja_

_oneul bamdo ulda jamdeunda _

_(Why am I foolishly withering every day?  
_

_Like a flower that lost its light  
_

_I have lost you  
_

_I can only say that it hurts  
_

_it hurts, it's sad, by myself  
_

_Again tonight, I fall asleep as I cry )_

_._

_._

_._

Angin yang berhembus. Membawakan memori itu kembali. Aku bisa merasakannya. Lembutnya tanganmu yang membelaiku. Hangatnya tubuhmu yang memelukku. Kupandangi wajahmu yang sempat ku abadikan dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Kususuri wajahmu yang tenang. Indah sungguh indah. Ku tengadahkan kepalaku, melihat bunga sakura yang terjatuh dari tangkainya. Ku pejamkan mataku dan tersenyum.

'Musim semi telah tiba. Daehyun~ah…Apakah kau juga merasakannya?'

.

.

.

_Aegja soge sajine itda eobtda  
_

_ppajin meori karagi itda eobtda  
_

_amu saenggag eobsi gireul geodneunde  
_

_jakku nunmuri nawa _

_( You were in the photo in my frame but not anymore  
_

_The hair you shed was here but not anymore  
_

_I walk the streets without thinking  
_

_And tears keep falling )_

_._

_._

**END**

.

.

**Makasih buat reader setia author…**

**Tapi ni epep bener-bener abal-abal…Mianhae… #deep bow**

**RnR please…untuk keberlangsungan hidup author (?)**

**Matur thankseu,,,gumawoo,,,sankyu,,,**

**Salam kecup hangat dari author terkece sejagat raya ^^ #plak**

**Keep woles and Salam olah raga!**

**Pay..pay..^~^)/**


End file.
